P is for poison
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: First challenge for CookieClan. Mostly Brokenstar's point of view on his death. Read and Review. Rated T because you know why. :D


P is for Poison

Brokentail blinked again, hoping to see something. Yet, like the last few moons all he could see were a big blur. He winced as he moved, cursing Tigerclaw for leaving him-again.

_'That fox-hearted cat better be back before "his" clan kills me.'_ He thought, his mouth curled into a smile as he thought how the long-clawed tabby will respond to that.

_'If he had escaped with me, I still won't be stuck in this stinky hole." _he wrinkled his nose with disgust.

As if on cue, a scent he reconaized for the most of his life, filled the den.

"Yellowfang." He meowed curtly.

"So, you planned the attack with Tigerclaw, am I correct?" she dark tabby thought that he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Why? So you'll tell your precious Clan?' I thought bitterly.

"None of your business." I meowed, glaring at the place that her scent came from.

"Really? Hum, I seem to remember that this is my Clan, so it IS my business." she shot back, a hint of sharpness.

He ignored her. He heard her sigh.

"Will there be any chance of you telling me of that tratior's plans?" she questioned.

"None," Brokentail hissed. "and you're the tratior. Leaving ShadowClan when they needed you the most."

"They need me?! More like me to make up omen that are from "StarClan" Plus, the fact that you basically forced me to leave."

"Me?! I never forced you!" I snarled.

She snarled right back at me "Lies! Remember telling the Clan I killed those defendless kits, which YOU killed?"

"They were ready to become Warriors! The clan was too soft hearted! No, I mean all the Clans are way too soft hearted! Who made up of that stupid rule anyways?" I ranted.

"I did..." I jumped and tried to turn around, but winced at the pain.

"Did you say that?" I asked.

"Say what?" she questioned.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I guess she felt pity for me since she pushed something towards me, I heard them scraping the den's floor.

"Here, eat these berries, they'll help the pain."* she meowed, a hint of something I couldn't detect in her voice, which I later found out was sadness.

I snarled "I don't need your pity!"

"Eat it!" she ordered.

I reached an arm out to claw her sorry pelt, but because of my blindness (which she caused) I wasn't able to.

I surrendered, the pain was getting unbearable. I took the berries and swallowed them. Suddenly, I felt a jolt.

"What did you do?" I screeched.

"You should respect your kin more, Brokenstar-or should Brokentail?" She mocked me.

_ 'How dare she?'_ I thought

"Kin, what kin? The only kin I have was that sorry excuse of a father." I muttered, weakly.

"I'm your mother, Brokentail,"

_'Mother? But, you're a medicine cat!'_ Then all the pieces came together, the way she treated and cared for me...

"And you're going to die, Brokentail, I fed you death berries." she muttered to my ear.

_'No! I was suppose to be a leader! Now? I'm reduced to this pile of rags!'_ I thought, furious. _'And it's all YOUR fault'_

Then, I thought that I saw a flame-colored blur at the front of the den.

"YOUR fault" I managed to say before leaving.

* * *

"I'm sorry Brokentail, it was for the best..." I murmered to my dead son's body.

"Yellowfang?" a voice came through the front of the den.

"I did everything I could." I managed to say "But it was too late."

"Lies!" a cold voice repeated what I had said moments earlier.

'Brokentail' I thought, ignoring it 'Leave!'

"Never!"

Yet, the voice disappeared. Leaving an uneasy feeling behind.

The old she-cat shook herself.

"Yes, Firestar? What do you want?"

* * *

I glared at my mother. Then, I was swept away. In front of a dark forest.

"What is this place? Where's StarClan?"

"StarClan?" a voice scoffed.

I turned around. A faded she-cat had appeared.

"StarClan," she repeated "This is the Dark Forest. What did you do when you're alive?"

"What's your name?"

"Mapleshade, what's your's"

"Brokenstar" I decided. "I forced...

_I will never leave! Your new clan will pay!_

* * *

*...forever

**Hello dear readers! What do you think? Worthy for a review? I hope! I need to have a minimum of eight hundred words so...idk. How about I tell you about my day?**

**Three hours of Chinese school *sighs***

**Then, I went to the park-running around like a maniac for two hours. Ate ice cream. Yay! Here, you can have a cookie: (::) and now I'm here.**

**This challenge is for CookieClan by the way, check it out it on my profile. c:**

**Yay! 820 words! See you next time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
